The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for applying fondant to confections. More specifically, the present invention includes a device for applying a rolled strip of fondant to a confection such as a cake, and a method for such application.
Cake decorators often fashion fondant into strips, and then apply the strips to cakes in various configurations. Sometimes the fondant ribbon is applied about the sides of the cake in a straight line, or as close to a straight line as a cake decorator can manage. Oftentimes, applying a ribbon of fondant to the side of a cake in this manner requires two people: one person to hold the loose end of the fondant ribbon, trying to ensure that the fondant ribbon does not tear or stretch in the process, and a second person to apply the fondant ribbon to the sides of the cake. Additionally, it is difficult to apply the fondant ribbon in a straight line when desired, because the person applying the fondant ribbon is also supporting a portion of the ribbon that has not yet been applied.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus that would allow a fondant ribbon to be applied to a cake or other confection, where a single decorator could perform the task alone, and which would result in a straight line and professional appearance. It would further be desirable to provide a method for applying a fondant ribbon (or other decorative, edible item having a ribbon shape) to a confection in a manner that is easier than application by hand.